Aethelnia 312 Summer Vex Games Team
=Aethelnian 312 Summer Vex Games Team= List of Aethelnian athletes competing in the Lysonia 312 Summer Vex Games. *Denotes returning athlete of the 309 Summer Vex Games Diving Laertes Anemon, Eloise Braginac, Aetho Braudelonne, Dauphinee Ondine Swimming Benedict Terrebonne, Concordia Panthier, Mondego Prothero, Providence Pontinbrac Archery Robyn Hoode, Ophelia Fortinbras Basketball No participation Boxing mr. Ares Thunde, ms. Aethelboda Bustensteiger, mr. Argus Aquilo (gold medal winner), ms. Danae Rocheforte Mr. Argus Aquilo won the first gold medal for Aethelnia on the 3rd day of the Lysonian Empire 312 Vexgames. One of 18 competing boxers, mr. Argus Aquilo defeated in succession: mr. Abraham Abramovich of Rovens, mr. Henri Bishop of Wesmerite, mr. Sebastian della Roque of Saint Samuel (who went on to win the bronze medal), and finally, mr. Geral Nikt of the Lysonian Empire (silver medaillist). "Boxing for male ended after the last two tiers were completed througth the day with the crowd roaring over the last battle between Argus Aquilo and Geral Nikt. It had to be called by the judges after all rounds were exhausted. Argus Aquilo won the majority of the points and was declared victor!" Cross Country Biking Danaeaus Foer, Marize Dieudonne Fencing mr. Hephaestus Cunan, ms. Belinfante Candlelabra, mr. Osrick Juniper (silver medal winner), ms. Laer d’Aquasparta Mr. Osrick Juniper won the silver vexgames medal for fencing, males, on the 3rd day (29th July 312) of the Lysonian Empire 312 Vexgames. He first defeated mr. Ralph Sonnenschein and mr. Adam Sors of Wesmerite, and then mr. Jonathon Knowles of Utania. In the finales, mr. Osrick Juniper lost to mr. Leo Di Zio of Saint Samuel, who won the gold medal. Mr. Hephaestus Cunan competed admirably, and lost to Jonathan Knowles, who then went on to win the bronze medal. "Male fencing came to an end earlier in the evening the planned when Leo Di Zio defeated Orick Juniper in a quick, but extremely vicious match." Football (Soccer) Male team "Blue Claws" Echo Sandeman, Griffin Crofteminian, Eppolon Torne, Berthil Amouleme, Epros Monteill, Blue Frainsborough, Opolon Mirabeau, Thedeaus Moulinsart, Eistyn Heighington, Braz Triskelion, Waldemar Torrentine Female team "Blue Graces" Honoria Vedrion, Concordia Tintin, Hera Smythe, Infanta Hamel, Merline Fotherington, Hyacinth Buckett, Io Menchoulin, Lucina Rotherhamm, Lavender Waxeforte, Niobe Axel, Penelope Eftiniom Field Hockey Team "Blue Knights" (Male) Miro Raffles, Othello Gryphon, Esrac Windermere, Pither Yasriel, Yorick Omtin, Merlin Esperanza, Arbuthnot Poissi, Bracken Furthermore, Conry d’Avalanche, Railton Houssier, Aethelbert Windermere Team "Blue Dames" (Female) Alodie Temeraire, Tait Schaffenburger, Ethel Hirschenpfirscher, Liezel Schackenhacken, Romhilda Hohenhausen, Rosamunda Breckling, Solvig Gavriell, Pipa de Langoustine, Wolfrun Aschenleben, Adelin Moulinsart, Fifi d’Angouleme Artistic Gymnastics Leocadie Quimper, Georgina Quackingduck, Robertyn Hashinghash, Alice Hammingham Judo Marmion Hauteville, Valery Zenobe, Maxim d'Espard, Elodie Enghiencourt Gridiron Football Team: The Blues Pierrepont d’Audace, Remy Courvoisier, Sorrell Marmaduke, Xarles Epithon, Caton Cartagenas, Aurelius Torres, Iago Alatriste, Jax Leon, Maceo Dieudonne, Anwyl Fotherington, Arlan Donelloppe, Argyle Ysles Shooting Renato Enfiel, Niia Hurtigurten Table Tennis Rodas de Ramblas, Kenspeckle Grouse Taekwondo Rogelio Zazamora, Lilly Battenbourgh, Anemon Winsom, Wilberforce Scutchingham Tennis Toli Robesse, Ooffy Prosser*, Arbuthnot Semperfidelis, Honoria Chuffnell* Triathlon Palben Amadeonne, Inigo Ysengard*, Honoria Chuffnell* Wrestling (Free Style) Maceo Audelon, Lur Alderbran, Kegan Gonewind, Rhona Abrupple Wrestling (Greco-Roman) Tristane Ganymedes, River Pontus, Tawse Gryphionus, Hattie Hafflinger Mixed Martial Arts Not participating. 300 M Dash Osrick Fortinbras*, Evangelina Candlelabra* 500 M Dash Theirtes Drambuie*, Gloriana Hepheastus* Half-Marathon Hades Breitling*,Hermione Saint Cyr* Marathon Philemon Sechevoucoult, Aprile Gryphon* Rugby Rugby team is called: “The Blue Minotaurs”, they’re worth a 5 on a 1-10 scale.